movie_fanmakesfandomcom-20200214-history
One Jump Ahead/Pazu and his Gang’s Dreams
(The next morning in Dreamgrabah, seven teenage boys ran across the rooftops, with the leader holding a loaf of bread. The first boy, the leader, is a 13-year-old boy with short brown hair and grayish-blue eyes, wearing a yellow European mining hat, a white long-sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a brown vest, blue pants with a brown patch on the left knee, and brown boots. He is Pazu, the leader of his gang. The second boy is a 14-year-old boy with Latino skin, brown eyes, and short black hair, wearing a gray jumpsuit that resembles a great white shark with a shark fin on the back, gray clawed gloves, and gray boots. He is Sharkboy, Pazu's best friend growing up who was literally raised by great white sharks before, that he literally developed a shark fin, shark gills, and even shark teeth when provoked. The third boy is a 17-year-old skinny green-skinned boy with short, black, chin-length hair and pink eyes, wearing black sunglasses, red, white, and blue striped wristbands, a blue and orange ski vest over a white baseball shirt with long purple sleeves, yellow pants, and black shoes. He is Ace D. Copular, leader of the Gangreen Gang and also a good friend of Pazu and Sharkboy. The fourth boy is a snake-like 15-year-old green-skinned boy with a spiky nose, short, black, chin-length hair, pink eyes, black lips, a forked light green tongue, and black catlike pupils, wearing a brown kangol hat worn backwards, a white tanktop with black rims and a yellow stripe around the torso, black and yellow striped wristbands, orange shorts, white socks, and black and white converse shoes. He is Sanford “Snake” D. Ingleberry, the slippery member of the Gangreen Gang, who speaks like a snake and is always Ace’s punching bag whenever he accidentally falls out of line and also a good friend of Pazu and Sharkboy. The fifth boy is a short 14-year-old green-skinned boy with a Spanish accent, short, black, emo-like hair covering his left eye, a large chin, and rounded teeth jutting out from his lower lip, wearing a red short-sleeved shirt over a long-sleeved white one, black pants, and black shoes. He is Li’l Arturo de la Guerra, the shortest member of the Gangreen Gang and another of Pazu and Sharkboy's friends. The sixth boy is an ape-like 15-year-old green-skinned boy with an oval-shaped head, snail-like eyes, short black hair, and a tongue lolling out of his mouth, wearing a dark red ripped shirt and brown ripped pants with a rope tied around the waist for support. He is Grubber J. Gribberish, the gross member of the Gangreen Gang who has a talent to imitate people and many other things and also a good friend of Pazu and Sharkboy. The last boy is a huge, fat, 15-year-old green-skinned boy with short orange hair covering his blue cyclops eye, freckles on his cheeks, and a buck tooth, and is wearing a dark green short-sleeves shirt with two yellow striped rims on each sleeve with the belly sticking out, blue pants with the ankle rims rolled up, a black belt with a yellow buckle, and black and white shoes. He is Big William “Billy” W. Willaims, the brawny member of the Gangreen Gang and a good friend of Pazu and Sharkboy. As they ran, they heard someone shouting) Man's voice: Stop thieves! Billy: Geez, guys, they're after us! Sharkboy: You think, Billy? (The seven turned and saw four men approaching. The first man leading the men, the one who shouted before, is a 39 year old man with a 5:00 shadow, shoulder-length black hair, a thin skinny black mustache, and wearing a magenta pirate captain hat with a purple feather, a red long-sleeved pirate captain coat with yellow button-up rims, a lavender long-sleeved shirt underneath it, a white neck ruffle on his neck and ends of the sleeves, purple pants, white knee-high socks, black shoes, has a silver hook in place of his left hand, and sometimes carried a gold-handled musketeer sword. He is Captain Hook, captain of the palace guards working in Dreamgrabah's palace, who is always an adversary to Pazu, Sharkboy, and the Gangreen Gang, but is sometimes a coward and hates being called a codfish. The second man with him is a 50 year old chubby man with white sideburns, and wearing a pair of glasses, a red sockhat with a red ball at the end, a blue and white striped short-sleeved shirt, aqua green shorts, and brown flip-flop sandals. He is Mr. Smee, Hook's first mate and partner, and although he follows Hook's orders, he is normally kind at times. And the other two guards are two of Hook's pirate crew members. As they slowly approach the seven boys, Hook and his two pirates pulled out their swords) Hook: I'll have your hands for trophies, street rats! (Pazu looked at the bread he's holding) Pazu: All this over a loaf of bread? Ace: In their dreams! (The seven then jumped off the roof and landed on two ropes with clothing hanging out to dry. The seven swung, collecting clothing doing so. Before they could get to the end, a woman saw them, screamed and closed the shutters to a window at the end of the rope. The seven slammed into them and fell to the streets, but their fall is broken by numerous awnings and the clothes that fell on them. They got up and looked at the bread with triumph) Smee: (From above) There they are! Pirate 1: They won't escape again that easily! Snake: (Smirks) You think that wasssssss eassssssy? (They looked at three women, laughing at them. Then they noticed Hook and his crew arriving on the ground level and Hook giving out orders) Hook: (Glaring) You two, over that way, and you, with me. We'll find him! (The seven pulled sheets over themselves and wrapped themselves in disguises, rushing over the three women) Ace: Morning ladies. Woman 1: (Giggling) Getting into trouble early today, aren't we, Pazu, Sharkboy, Ace, Snake, Arturo, Grubber, and Billy? Pazu: Us? No way! Ace: You'll only get in trouble if you get caught. (That was when Hook appeared out of nowhere, grabbing Pazu by his vest on his hook and removing his disguise) Hook: Gotcha! Seven boys: We're in trouble! Hook: And this time.... (Then, two creatures appeared and pushed Hook's hat over his head, blinding him and forcing him to let Pazu go. The first creature is a green dinosaur creature with a red turtle shell, three orange bumpy spikes on the back of his head, blue eyes, and is wearing orange boots. He is Yoshi, Pazu's gang's faithful, yet cute, friend. The second creature is a Bean Creature. He has green skin and yellow pupil-less eyes, and wearing a black beret hat with a green topper, a purple eyemask, a pair of white gloves, a purple and pale blue striped long-sleeved shirt, black pants, and black shoes. He is Popple, the Shadow Thief and a good friend of Pazu's gang. Pazu and his friends smiled as the two laughed) Pazu: Thanks, Yoshi and Popple. Sharkboy: Perfect timing, as usual. Popple: Don't mention it. Yoshi: Yoshi! (Then they noticed more guards coming after Grubber blew some raspberries to point them out) Arturo: Let's get out of here! (The gang began to make their escape. Then, one of the guards appeared and tried to hit them, and as he did, Pazu's gang began to sing) Pazu: Gotta keep one jump ahead of the breadline Sharkboy: One swing ahead of the sword (Grubber then blew a raspberry at a pirate guard and dodged his sword swipe. Pazu used that distraction to pull the pirate guard's pants down. The pirate guard angrily swipes at the group, but he missed and destroyed a fish barrel causing fish to fall out) Ace: We steal only what we can't afford Snake: And that'ssssss everything. (The gang ran off. The pirate guard pulls a fish over his body thinking it is his pants and goes after them) Pazu: One jump ahead of the lawmen Sharkboy: That's all, and that's no joke Arturo: These guys don't appreciate that we're broke (The gang ran up a bunch of barrels and knocked one down onto the pirate guards, knocking them all down) Pirate guards: Riffraffs Street rats Scoundrels Take that (They throw a bunch of stuff at the gang, but they dodged them quickly and got to the top of a platform) Pazu: Just a little snack, guys (The pirate guards angrily shake the platform in hopes to knock them all down) Pirate guards: Rip them open, take it back guys Sharkboy: We can take a hint Billy: Gotta face the facts (The gang falls off the platform as if on purpose. But it turns out that Popple and Yoshi are hanging on a pole nearby by Yoshi's tongue. The two grabbed their friends and they make it through a window like acrobats) Gang: You're my only hope, my friends (The group ended up in a girls' harlem. The girls are there and started singing) Girls: Who? Oh, it's sad Pazu and his gang's hit the bottom They've become a one-man rise in crime (Yoshi smiles as he saw some snacks nearby and eats them greedily. His mouth looks like that of a chipmunk. Meanwhile, the gang, swirls by one of the girls, is knocked into the girls' den mother) Den mother: (Annoyed) I'd blame parents Except they haven't got 'em Pazu: Gotta eat to live Ace: Gotta steal to eat Sharkboy: Tell you all about it when we got the time (The second girl sighed in annoyance and pushed the gang out the window, making their exit) Pazu: One jump ahead of the slowpokes Sharkboy: One skip ahead of our doom (Outside, a muscular man is flexing before the crowd as Hook and his pirate guards run by. Unknown to everyone, Pazu is hiding behind the man matching his moves while the gang tried to sneak by. But they made a mistake and are revealed) Snake: Nexxxxxxxt time gonna usssssse a nom de plume Hook: (Spotting the gang) There they are! Pazu: One jump ahead of the hitmen Sharkboy: One hit ahead of the flock Ace: We think we'll take a stroll around the block (During the chase, the gang goes through a flock of sheep while being chased by the pirate guards. When they got out, they both jumped over another man sitting on a bed of spikes. The other pirate guards jumped over but the last one, a fat one, trips and lands on the man, making him scream. Suddenly, Popple was trying on a bunch of jewelry until he was discovered) Vendor: Stop, thief (He grabs Popple) Vendor: Vandal Sharkboy: (Grabbing Popple) Popple (After grabbing Popple, Sharkboy dragged him away, breaking a necklace) Woman: Scandal (Soon the gang found themselves by a door surrounded by Hook's group) Pazu: Let's not be too hasty (The door opens and a fat woman comes out and hugs Pazu, much to his and everyone else's disgust) Fat woman: Still I think he's rather tasty (Pazu manages to get away and then with Ace puts their arms around the pirate guards like they're buddies) Pazu: Gotta eat to live Ace: Gotta steal to eat Pazu and Ace: Otherwise we'd get along Pirate guards: Wrong (They all pounced on Pazu and Ace, making a fighting dust cloud. But when the cloud clears, Pazu and Ace have already escaped with their gang. Though not for long for Hook spotted nine barrels trying to sneak away) Hook: Get them! (The gang ditched their disguises and ran off. Then, they come across a fire pit which they managed to jumped over. The pirate guards run across the coals, hopping up and down in pain doing so. Soon the gang passed a man performing tricks with his knife. Popple and Yoshi looked and Popple turned around with a smirk) Popple: (Taking the sword) Let's see they get us now, see? (The pirate guards arrived and stopped when Popple and Yoshi both wielded it) Hook: (Trembling) They got a sword! Pirate guard: (Holding his own sword) Captain, guys! We all got swords! Hook and Pirate guards: (Taking their swords in realization) Yeah! (Popple and Yoshi chuckled nervously at being outnumbered and ran off. The gang are soon once again surrounded by pirate guards running from left to right. Of course, they see a man performing a rope trick nearby and the gang climbed up the rope which ends up with the pirate guards crashing into each other. Soon, the gang continued running from the pursuing pirate guards) Pazu: One jump ahead of the hoofbeats Pirate guards: Riffraffs Sharkboy: One hop ahead of the hump Pirate guards: Street rats Ace: One trick ahead of disaster Pirate guards: Scoundrels Sharkboy: They're quick But we're much faster Pirate guards: Take that (The chase ended with the gang being cornered in a room above a staircase. With a smirk, Ace grabbed a rug nearby) Ace: Here goes, better throw our hands in Pazu: Wish us happy landin' Gang: All we gotta do is jump (The gang quickly jumped out the window with the rug. The pirate guards jumped out after but they ended up falling. Their landing was broken a bunch of manure being sold by a man wearing a clothespin. Pazu and his gang, meanwhile, then used the rug to float down like a parachute to land safely in a nearby alley. Once they landed, the gang high-faced each other) Ace: Cool! Snake: We lossssst them! (Then they heard a different man's voice) Man's voice: Lucky for you, by gumbo. (They turned and not only noticed a palace guard, but also casually greeted him. The guard is a green muscular mutant alligator with yellow eyes and is wearing a red cowboy hat with a brown rim around it, a brown tattered vest, brown tape-like wristbands, a dark brown belt, dark blue pants on light red suspenders, and dark blue boots, and his weapons is not only a big sword, but also a silver hand cannon, two lobsters, and a bear trap attached to his belt. He is Leatherhead, a palace guard who, luckily for Pazu and his gang, is good friends with them, secretly) Gang: Hey, Leatherhead. Leatherhead: (Chuckling) Saw the whole thing. You be getting smart ducking my guards and impressing even me, you betcha. Ace: Well, what do ya expect? We.... Leatherhead: Ol' Leatherhead knows already. You need to steal to survive. Sharkboy: So, what are you gonna tell Hook and the guards this time? Leatherhead: I'll be telling them that you ate the bread in front of me out of spite and outsmarted me. Gang: Thanks! (Leatherhead then hands them another loaf of bread with a soft smile) Arturo: Another loaf? Leatherhead: Do not worry. After the guards chased ya after you stole the first loaf, I paid for it, and then bought this for y'all. Snake: Wow. Thankssssss. Leatherhead: What're friends for? (Then they heard Hook's voice calling from afar) Hook: (Voice-over) LEATHERHEAD?! WHERE ARE YOU?! Leatherhead: (Calling to Hook) Jambalaya, I'ma comin'! (To Pazu's gang) Our secret is safe, I guarantee. (He winks at them and then leaves. The gang turned to each other happily) Arturo: That was very nice of Leatherhead. Pazu: Now, we feast! (The gang agreed and Pazu breaks the first bread in two and gave one half to Popple. The Bean Creature begins to eat his half. Before Pazu could eat his however, he and the gang spotted two children, a boy and girl, digging through the trash looking for food when they saw them. Pazu and his gang sighed in sympathy and turned to Popple and Yoshi. Popple sees the children and frowned) Popple: No way, Jose! (As Popple continued to eat, Pazu and his friends got up and walked over to the children. They hand out their pieces) Pazu: Here. Girl: Huh? You want us to have that? Boy: Really? Pazu: Sure. Sharkboy: You need it more than we do. Ace: Besides, we never let anybody else starve because of us. Billy: I ain't that hungry anyway. (The children looked surprised but accepted the bread with smiles. Pazu and his gang walked off, smiling about their good deed. Popple looked on and started feeling guilty. He stood up and goes over to the two children. He gives out his half) Popple: Aww.... I'm done. Here. Boy: Thanks. (He and the girl accepted the other half happily. The children chuckled as they tickled Yoshi, who giggled. The tickling stopped as a fanfare is heard) Gang: Huh? (Pazu and his gang walked out of the alley to a crowd gathering outside. They look and see a parade going on. They see a man in a black hat and blue vest and with a healed scar across his face, riding on a horse towards the castle. His name is Seifer Almasy. And with him are six other unnamed boys, who happen to be his brothers) Sharkboy: Heh. Typical. Another group of seven princes have arrived. Man 1: Must be on his way to the palace. Man 2: Another suitor for the princesses. Pazu: Yeah, the two sisters and their five cousins. Ace: They'd probably would turn them down like all the others. Snake: I'll betssss you a dollar for that the rejection will take place tomorrow. Ace: I bet an hour. (Suddenly, the gang got startled as the playing children ran out into the street. However, they run in front of Seifer's horse scaring it) Seifer: You brats! Get out of my way! (Seifer takes out a whip and throws it to hit them. But Pazu jumps in the way and stops it) Pazu: Hey! If I were rich like you, I could afford some manners! Gang: Yeah! Seifer: (Angrily) I'll teach you some manners! (Seifer and his brothers angrily pushed Pazu and his gang right into a mud puddle nearby. The crowd laughed at this. Satisfied, Seifer and his brothers continued on their way while the gang recovered and got up. Sharkboy and Ace then smirked) Sharkboy: Would you look at that, guys. Ace: It's not everyday you see a bunch of horses with two rear ends! (The gang laughed, making both Seifer, his brothers, and their horses look back, annoyed. The gang calmed their laughter down) Seifer: Oh yeah? Well, you are nothing more than a bunch of worthless street rats! You were born street rats, you will die like the street rats you are, and only your fleas would mourn you! Seifer's brothers: Yeah! (This made Sharkboy furious. He rushed at Seifer and his brothers but the palace gates closed behind Seifer and his brothers and right in Sharkboy's face. He looks up furiously and uselessly while the gang watched in concern) Sharkboy: We're not worthless! Pazu: And we don't have fleas! Popple: Look, forget it. There's nothing you could do now. (The gang sighed disappointedly) Pazu: You're right. Ace: Let's go home. (Later that night, Sora and Riku are on their way back home) Gang: (Sadly) Riffraffs Street rats We don't buy that If only they'd look closer (Soon the gang got home. It was a mess but at least it got a good view with a curtain covering it) Gang: Would they see a bunch of poor boys? No siree (Yoshi and Popple got into their makeshift beds nearby and got ready to get some sleep, with Popple pulling a blanket over himself and Pazu tucking Yoshi in) Gang: They'd find out There's so much more to us (Pazu and his gang smiled softly before putting on their pajamas and going over to the curtain. Pazu is now wearing a blue and white striped long-sleeved pajama jacket with plain white buttons, blue and white striped long pajama pants, white socks, and brown slippers. Sharkboy is now wearing a blue long-sleeved pajama jacket with gray sharks on it and plain blue buttons, blue long pajama pants with gray sharks on them, blue socks, and gray shark slippers. Ace is now wearing a purple long-sleeved pajama jacket with buttons and pockets, matching long pajama pants, white socks, and yellow slippers without his sunglasses. Snake is now wearing an orange long-sleeved pajama jacket with buttons and pockets, matching long pajama pants, white socks, and brown slippers without his hat. Arturo is now wearing red long-sleeved footy pajamas with snaps, a white collar, and matching cuffs. Grubber is now wearing a dark red long-sleeved pajama jacket with brown checkers, pockets, and plain dark red buttons, matching long pajama pants with the same dark brown checkered pattern as his top, white socks, and sienna slippers. And Billy is now wearing an extra large sky-blue long-sleeved pajama top with buttons and pockets, matching extra large long pajama pants, white socks, and dark green slippers. Pazu pulled the curtain open, and they saw a beautiful view of Dreamgrabah and its palace. The gang sighed happily and calmly) Pazu: Someday, guys. Things will change for us. Sharkboy: My sentiments exactly. Ace: We will be rich, live in a palace, and never have anything to worry about at all. Gang: Yeah. (Then with that, they went to bed as well) Coming up: After rejecting Seifer and his six brothers, seven princesses, two sisters and their five cousins, have dreams of their own as well, despite that they're being forced to get married to seven princes by a king, his queen, and their consort. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Aladdin Fanmakes